forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seldarine
Dragon magazine I have not been able to verify that there is an article entitled "The Seldarine Revisited" in Issue #366 of Dragon magazine. The closest I can get is this article which requires a subscription fee to read. I will look at nearby issues and see if they just got the issue number wrong. —Moviesign (talk) 01:07, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :It was #236, not #336, that has the article. The anon user said #251, which does give some new elven deities, but none of those that they actually listed. I was able to find it and check, and there is some Realms reference, though they can equally apply to Greyhawk. — BadCatMan (talk) 04:01, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahhh, blasted I just found this info... Dragon magazine 236 pages 12 - 16, 25... BadCat, you stole my glory :( - Darkwynters (talk) 04:05, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I just found it as well, and changed the issue number in the reference, but there is something wrong with the template. I also found another article which adds even more demipowers of similar ilk. Vreejack (talk) 07:04, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Canon Just a question, how canon (for FR) are the deities listed in Dragon #155 and #236? There isn't really any specific information linking the ones in #155 "The Elfin Gods" to the FR (and Tarsellis Meunniduin is actually mentioned in the next article, "In the Frost and the Snow", which is about the snow elves of Greyhawk). There is a slight link in #236, which lists the deities as allies or foes of specific FR deities, but I'm still a bit worried.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 14:18, March 26, 2018 (UTC) I guess this is kinda a question on how canon you think things should be to consider them warranted of a spot on the Wiki. As time has passed, Wizards of the Coast has made an effort to make their releases as Setting-Neutral as possible, especially when it comes the subject of Multiverse-beings, like the racial gods. I am personally the main contributor, so far, to the page of Vandria Gilmadrith , the probably most Setting-Neutral of all the elven gods. Personally, I think it is the best option to present the Setting-Neutral options, even if their connections to the Realms are loose-to-unconfirmed beyond simply being members of the Seldarine. I was, however, considering eventually making a Note on Vandria's Page that underlined that even if she was a member of the Seldarine, she still might not be worshipped on Toril at all. This is the "best" option from where I'm sitting, I'd personally prefer being able to research information on the Wiki even if is only theoretically canon, as opposed to not being able to research it at all. MadHatter-Himself (talk) 20:16, March 26, 2018 (UTC) : Looking over it now, I think I'd like to keep the maybe-canon gods too: if we have them in the wiki, then it is possible that some DM looking for a obscure, minor deity for their campaign can find them online. I searched for some of those deities online, and FRWiki was the best source that came up.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 21:14, March 26, 2018 (UTC) I'm completely with you there, when considering what the entire "mission" of the Wiki is, I'd be in the position where I'd much rather see a DM-reader say; "This deity has too little impact on the Setting, I'm not gonna use them." Than I'd like to see a DM-reader say; "I wish there was an elven god of grief, it would be so perfect for my campaign." MadHatter-Himself (talk) 21:26, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :I'm in two minds about them. I get your points about them being useful to have, and the racial pantheon gods are usually multi-setting, so they can be applied to the Realms. But, on the other hand, they come from sources that are for a Core or Greyhawk setting, and we have no proof they are in the Realms. Deity alliances and rivalries might mention FR deities, but with planar relationships possible in 2e, that doesn't mean they're in the Realms. Those in Dragon #236 also have relationships with Greyhawk deities. :I'm afraid adding them risks the FRW appearing as more of a Core D&D wiki and diluting our focus on the FR. So I wouldn't be in a hurry to add them, but I also don't want to remove them now they're here. :In any case, with no solid connection to the FR, they should have the tag added at the top of the page. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:12, March 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I see your point, BadCatMan, but I'd also like to point out FRWiki is the only online source of information for many of these deities. If I hadn't seen Araleth Letheranil's name in the list of Seldarine, I wouldn't have known he existed. Same goes for the other minor deities. So, I think we should keep the articles, albeit with the 'Unrelated' tag and/or notes.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 12:38, March 27, 2018 (UTC) MadHatter, thanks for helping add to the Seldarine pages. However, you are making a few mistakes (like forgetting the 'refs' tag, lol). I suggest looking at this page for some ideas on formatting- it isn't entirely accurate, but the general guidelines for layout is good. Also, you can copy-paste the infobox directly from the page.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 12:41, March 28, 2018 (UTC)